Tail with Horns
by Tracev
Summary: HPSS Mpreg Neville's potion goes wrong and Snape grows horns. In the wizard world this is a sign of fertility... Harry finds them appealing.


Disclaimer: JKR gets credit. Slashy thoughts, English is not my native language so please excuse errors. This is a story based on a strange website I found, it was a site on prosthetic horns you could have implanted in your head. I found this strangely fascinating and was thinking Snape would be appealing with horns. 

Horn and Tail

By Tracev

"History tells us that at _least_ _two_ of you will not make it till Christmas." Snapes voice was little more then a growled whisper, his black eye's resting on Neville Longbottom. 

Harry would have snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation but he didn't think that Snape would take kindly to that. This year was definitely going to be trying. 

Neville Longbottom and him, Harry Potter, were the only two Gryffindor's in Snapes NEWT's level Double Potions class. 

Harry was glad to have at least one familiar face in the class even if it was Neville's. Of course being the only Gryffindor's in the class they had instantly paired up as partners. There were also three Ravenclaws, Two Slytherins and no Hufflepuff's. 

Harry would have to admit in being surprised when Neville had line up out side of the potion lab the first day of class. It had never crossed his mind that Neville Longbottom would willingly take potions class if it wasn't absolutely necessary. 

He had quickly learned it was. Neville's course of study was Herbology Experimentation, He was going to work on cross breeding different plants for mind alternating experiences at St. Mungo's.

Harry had nodded at this, he understood Nevilles reason for doing so… given his parents state of mind. But Potions with Snape another two school years… well, that was best left unsaid. Harry still wondered how Neville managed to pass the test… perhaps with out Snape breathing down his neck he was able to do well. 

Of course Snape had started the class with his usual lecture of their _"Inept skills will not be tolerated. This class will be fast paced, combined with potions making and 4 foot written essays due every class. You will be evaluated at the end of each month on skill…" _Snape then had attempted to stare each one of them down. 

Of course his lecture then strayed onto what dunderhead they were. Harry found it all very amusing, he could almost guess what Snape was going to say next. 

"You will begin by making a memory potion. Each of you will test your own _creation_ at the end of class. _Begin_" Snape snarled, tapping the chalkboard with his wand. The flowing handwriting of Snape appeared on the board. 

Harry turned instantly to Neville, "You begin the fire and get out your cauldron and I'll get the ingredients." 

__

See that moment right there. 

Right where Harry said _get the fire stared and get out your cauldron_. At that moment Harry had a thought that was a little, shall we say impolite. 

You see as he said the words, he thought, _not even you could mess_ _that up Longbottom_. 

But Harry Potter saw his own mistake the moment he thought it. An uneasy feeling slowly turned in the pit of his stomach. He turned back to look at Neville prodding at the burner with his wand. Harry had a sudden urge to duck for cover as Neville did so.

But alas, the fire lit in a mix of green flames and Neville slowly lifted his pewter cauldron from his school bag and set it upon the burner. 

Neville looked up at him and smiled. Harry half smiled back. Perhaps he was being paranoid but as he was likely stuck with Neville for the school year, a Neville whom to his knowledge had never successfully completed a potion, he felt a little justified in his paranoia. 

In Harry's delay when he finally made it over to the fresh cut table, the best potion ingredients were no longer available. The stale items were all that were left. Harry gathered up the needed supplies and brought them back to the table for them to prepare. 

Surprisingly things were going well. The potion was the right consistency, the right color (Blue), the steam coming off of it the preferred shade of green, it even had the odor of rotted wood, that Snape had insisted was correct. 

The boys looked at one another, quite pleased with their concoction. Both more then sure they had completed this successfully. And both more than willing to drink in their success. 

Harry took the utensils over to the wash up and began to clean off the supplies and return them to there proper place. Once finished he grabbed two vials out of the storage cupboard glancing over his shoulder toward the station Neville and he had been working at. Snape was looming over Neville who was visibly shaking as he stirred the cauldron. 

Harry's stomach turned, he felt as if he was moving in slow motion, he ran for the desk but it was to late.

As Neville bent down to pick up a piece of parchment that had floated off the desk, Snape picked up Harry's ladle and dipped it in the cauldron. He stirred once and as he did so the potion began to bubble. Snape stepped back, smirking, this was not a potion that was meant to bubble. There was no one ingredient that would cause it to bubble, the fire not even hot enough that it would bubble. Snape looked up at Harry as the blue potion rose up, spilling over the cauldron edges dosing the fire below. 

Snape pulled his wand to dispense of the potion but somehow it's interaction with fire caused it to… grow. For a foul thick mist to rise up and attack Snape. 

But as the mist lifted and dispensed…leaving the class in little more then a clouded haze, Snape had his hands clasped to the top of his head. His face twisted in pain. A strangled cry rose from his throat. One of the Ravenclaws ran from the room toward the infirmary. 

Neville was slowly creeping away in fright. 

Blood started to seep between Snapes fingers, he began to shake. 

Harry pulled his wand, not quite sure what was going on. 

Madam Pomfrey came bursting in the door, half out of breath, quickly followed by the Ravenclaw who had run to retrieve her.

"Snape" she hissed, she pushed him back so that he sat on the edge of the table, still half bent over in pain. His fingers twisted in his black hair, blood dripped in rivers down his face. She slowly pulled his hands back, "No…" he said and clamped them back to his head.

"I really must insist Severus," Pomfrey pulled her wand to emphasize her point. 

Snape looked like a little kid who had lost his lolly. He pulled his hands way, a clump of blood soaked tangled hair stained his face.

Harry along with most of the class craned his neck to get a look at Snape. 

On either side of his head seemed to be some sort of growth. 

Harry inched forward to gather a look at Snape.

Shiny black bumps seemed to be sticking out from his head. One on either side of his head where the hairline stopped and forehead began. 

Snape moaned again in pain and clamped his hands to his head. 

Pomfrey rustled in her robe a moment and then pulled out a vial, handing it to Snape, "Pain potion… for the growing pains."

She watched him swallow it with a keen eye then looked back over the class. "Pack up for today, Your professor will need to come to the infirmary to get his horns checked out."

TBC


End file.
